


To Spend My Days With You

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Imagine IronFalcon blog: I would love to read the story that goes with either/both of the artwork that is on your tumblr background. Tony and Sam flying around carrying pumpkins and Tony and sam having coffee, holding hands and being adorable.





	To Spend My Days With You

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art in question [here](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150547058169/bloody-bee-tea-since-i-finished-my-bachelor)

Tony had laughed when Sam emerged from their bedroom with an Iron Man sweater but when Sam threw a pointed look at the red jacket Tony had thrown over a black shirt, effectively matching them together in Sam’s colours, Tony shut up.

“Seems like we are equal saps, then,” Sam easily said and kissed Tony lightly when he came close enough.

“Good thing we got married then,” Tony murmured and lifted Sam’s hand to his mouth, so that he could kiss the golden ring resting there.

“The best thing,” Sam answered and then tugged Tony along. “Come on, you promised me a walk and some coffee and I want both now.”

“So demanding. How will I ever survive the next thirty odd years of this,” Tony amusingly complained and Sam chuckled.

“So you don’t plan on living past eighty, huh?”

“I’m living until I am one hundred and twenty. You are the one who will be too tired to keep up,” Tony immediately shot back.

“You’re right, honey, of course. How could I ever keep up with your genius intellect?”

“You can’t, that’s the whole thrill of this,” Tony teased and leaned up to brush a kiss over Sam’s cheek.

“You are unbelievable,” Sam muttered, but there was a pleased smile around his mouth.

“And you love me for it.”

“That I do,” Sam agreed.

“Come on, coffee now,” Tony said and tugged Sam into the nearest Starbucks.

Tony ordered his coffee, black and strong, and then gave the barista Sam’s name, just to see the fond eyeroll.

When it was Sam’s turn, he gave the man behind the counter Tony’s name and so they wound up with the others name on their cup.

“You know that you are ridiculous, right?” Sam asked when they continued their walk, coffee securely in hand and not letting go of Tony’s hand.

“It keeps us young,” Tony declared. “Young and on our toes. Wouldn’t want you to forget my name.”

“Given that I am literally wearing your last name it will be very difficult to forget that,” Sam said.

“You know, I think that is actually the best part about us being married. Sam Stark. I have never heard anything quite that beautiful.”

“As if Tony Wilson would have been so bad,” Sam teased him.

Tony gasped in mock outrage. “You would have me change the name of my worldwide empire just to satisfy your possessive streak?” Tony asked and untangled his hand from Sam’s to clutch dramatically at his heart.

“Lucky you that I don’t have a worldwide empire then.”

“Mr. Stark, I see you have not yet learned the meaning of being married. My empire is your empire, love. Welcome to the reigning population of this world.”

“Oh, you love this, don’t you. Do you want to say that you are the spoiled rich king and I am the damsel in distress?”

“You are not a damsel and most definitely not in distress and if anyone saved anyone it was you who saved me, so that point is moot.”

“I didn’t save you,” Sam protested. “You did that all on your own. I was just there to hold your flower.”

“Did you just make a meme joke?” Tony asked and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Maybe I did,” Sam admitted, “but you love me even more for it.”

Tony was aware that he was probably staring at Sam with love sick eyes, but he just couldn’t help himself when Sam said something like that, because it was _true_. He loved Sam more every day, even though Sam kept laughing at him for that.

Tony didn’t mind all too much, because going by the love sick glance Sam threw him in return, he felt the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://imagineironfalcon.tumblr.com/post/156171411703/i-would-love-to-read-the-story-that-goes-with)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
